Arcane Marks
Though Wizards train hard to master magic in such a way that they can call the Winds of Magic safely, long-term use of a particular Wind leaves a stamp on the caster. The most learned members of the Colleges all bear these marks, whether they manifest as changes in personality or outward physical changes, from skin changes to impediments. The side-effects of spellcasting are called Arcane Marks. Note: certain races such as Elves do not gain physical marks as others do, though they are still susceptible to gaining personality-based ones, as well as those that influence the surrounding environment, though the latter seem to be less common. According to Lady Malene of Ulthuan, not only does a lot of time spent isolated make even the most balanced seem eccentric - and give them a chance to develop strange notions and habits - but something about exposure to the Winds of Magic and the practice of the Art itself lends itself to mental instability. Known Marks by Order Amber * Aloof: Others find you emotionally detached and somewhat rude. * Restless: You tend not to stay in one place for long, always needing to move about. It's worse when you're in closed spaces. * Dirty: For some reason, you attract dirt and you can never fully get clean. * Hairy: You grow thick hair all over your body. When you shave it off, it regrows quickly. * Feral: Your nails thicken and lengthen and your teeth grow pointed. You have a wild-eyed appearance others find unsettling. * Aura of Savagery: Domesticated animals tend to turn angry, almost violent, while in your presence. * Musk: You exude a strong musky smell that puts others off. * Brutish: You lack refinement and grace. * Small Friends: You attract small, though harmless, animals like squirrels, mice, small birds, and so on. They seem to show up when least appropriate, leaving droppings in food and drink. *Mark of Ghur: The rune of Ghur appears somewhere on your body. Amethyst * Pallor: You sallow appearance, with pale skin and almost jaundiced eyes. * Clammy Skin: You have cold skin. Asleep, you could be mistaken for dead. * Dead Eyes: Your eyes are those of a dead man. * Graveyard Stench: You stink of the grave. * Aura of Death: All plants wither when you are within 4 yards. * Skull-like Visage: Your skin draws tightly to your skull. * Skeletal Frame: Your body muscle withers. * Voice of the Dead: Your voice changes so that when you speak, it is in an unsettling whisper. * Haunted: Voices and apparitions of the dead follow you everywhere, distracting you. * Mark of Shyish: The rune of Shyish appears somewhere on your body. Bright * Temper: You have a quick temper, losing your cool at the slightest provocation. * Hyperactive: You can't sit still. You fidget constantly. * Red Hair: Your hair and eyebrows turn a bright, fiery red. * Face Tattoos: Odd markings, like tattoos, appear on your face. * Flaming Eyes: Your eyes literally smolder with energy. Animals become nervous when you're around. * Hot Skin: Your skin is always feverish and you have a flushed appearance. * Vulnerable to Cold: You are uncomfortable in the cold. * Aura of Brimstone: You stink of brimstone. * Raging Temper: You are volatile, more so than others of the Bright Order. * Mark of Aqshy: The rune of Aqshy appears somewhere on your body. Celestial * Zephyr: Small breezes and winds gather about you, causing paper to rustle, dust to swirl up and other such minor effects. * Feather light: Azyr loosens the shackles of gravity. Your body weight decreases by 10%. Your appearance remains unchanged. * White Hair: Your hair turns snow white. Dyes do not hold. * Blue Eyes: Your eyes change colour to a startling shade of blue. In areas of low-lighting, they faintly glow. * Disturbing Visions: You commonly see disconnected portentous events that are meaningless to you. The constant barrage is distracting. * Scentless: Your natural smell is replaced by the scent of fresh air. Reeking fluids, noxious potions and other sources of stench gradually loose their aroma on contact with your person. Whilst this is advantageous after, say, a walk through a filth spattered street, it does serve to make people and animals uncomfortable in your presence. * Alarming Visions: Whenever you suffer the effects of Tzeentch's Curse, you must focus to control the sudden flashes of precognition that come with the botched magic. * Aura of Tranquility: You emit a strange, but peaceful, aura that others find calming. * Stargazer: You become agitated when you are unable to scry the stars. * Mark of Azyr: The rune of Azyr appears somewhere on your body. Jade * Plant Growth: A small patch of plantlife begins to thrive upon your skin. These growths are inconsequential -- mould under the fingernails, ivy in the hair and so on -- but they are somewhat peculiar. They may be removed, but always grow back the following day. * Barefoot: You can't abide by wearing footwear. * Rapid Hair and Nails: Your hair and fingernails grow at an almost alarming rate. You must spend a portion of each day, trimming them back. * Green Skin: Your skin changes colour, assuming a greenish hue. * Vulnerability to Fire: You are more susceptible to fire. * Great Constitution: You become resistant to Disease. * Metal Revulsion: You can't bear to touch metal objects of any kind. * Aura of Growth: You emit an aura of growth and health, restoring life and colour to all plants you pass within 4 yards. * Bound to the Seasons: You are physically affected by the passage of the seasons. In the autumn, your body grows weaker; in the winter, you become feeble and slow; in the spring, you become hearty; and in the summer, you're the peak of health and move faster. * Mark of Ghyran: The rune of Ghyran appears somewhere on your body. Light * Choral voice: Your voice becomes suffused with the harmonious vibrations of Hysh. When you sing, it sounds as if scores of others are singing alongside you. * Eureka!: You inspire small acts of rememberance and deja-vu in those around you. You have no control over this effect, which tends to make non-magic users a little distracted when talking to you. * Pale: Your skin lightens considerably, bordering on semi-translucent. * Eerie Eyes: Your eyes change colour, becoming milky white or have a golden luminance. * Arrogant: Your deep knowledge (or rather your opinion about your own education) comes off as arrogant and pretentious. * Paranoid: Given your wisdom, you have a deeper understanding of the nature of the Realm of Chaos, making you suspicious of all those around you. * Vulnerability to Darkness: When in areas of low-lighting, you find it harder to channel magic. * Aura of Light: You give off a radiant energy that makes other light sources glow brighter than normal. * Luminescent: You give off a constant soft glow, making it nearly impossible to conceal your movements. * Mark of Hysh: The rune of Hysh appears somewhere on your body. Gold * Quicksilver Tears: Your tears and sweat take on the appearance of mercury. For all other intents and purposes they remain unchanged from normal tears and sweat. * Leaden Tongue: Your voice takes on a harsh tone, akin to metal clashing upon metal. Your singing sounds like a gong related accident. * Golden Skin: Your skin becomes thick, gaining a subtle golden sheen. * Stiff Limbs: Your limbs stiffen, making it hard to move around. * Magic Conductor: You attract magical energy. All characters within 4 yards find it harder to resist spells. * Aura of Magnetism: You emit a strange aura that attracts metals to your flesh. * Mechanical: When you interact with an animal, it sees you as an object rather than a creature. Animals will only attack you if you first attack them. * Greater Golden Skin: Your skin hardens into a thick shell. * Slow: You have a hard time moving around. * Mark of Chamon: The rune of Chamon appears somewhere on your body. Shadow * Flicker: Light seems uncomfortable in your presence. Candles flicker, lanterns dim and fires burn low when you are around. * Trickster: You cloak yourself in deception and misdirection, making you untrustworthy to others. * Mantle of Mist: Mist, fog, smoke and other vapours seem drawn to your side. * Aspect of Ulgu: Your frame lightens and tightens whilst your hair colour changes to grey. * Forgettable: People can't seem to remember your face. * Disturbing Eyes: Your eyes become grey and swirl with unnatural darkness. * Insubstantial: Your body becomes slightly insubstantial. * Unnatural shadow: Your shadow does not behave itself -- moving often of its own accord. The shifting wrongness of your shadow puts folk ill at ease, worse, superstitious peasants will need convincing that you are not a Daemon. * Shrouded: Your body draws shadows towards it. * Mark of Ulgu: The rune of Ulgu appears somewhere on your body. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 2nd ED -- Realms of Sorcery ** : pg. 175 ** : pg. 176 ** : pg. 177 ** : pg. 178 * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 2nd ED -- Tome of Corruption ** : pg. 18 * : Blood of Aenarion (novel) by William King ** : Chapter 19 Category:Fashion Category:Magic Category:A Category:M